A surpresa de Draco
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: Harry acorda no dia de seu aniversário e não encontra Draco na cama. Chega á cozinha e o que encontra é bastante surpreendente.


Título: A surpresa de Draco / Classificação: M / Casal: Harry / Draco /

Resumo: Harry acorda no dia de seu aniversário e não encontra Draco na cama. Chega á cozinha e o que encontra é bastante surpreendente.  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter não é meu. Simplesmente pego emprestado para me divertir um pouco.  
Aviso:  
(1) – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
(2) – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.  
Nota: Espero que esta história agrade a todos os fãs de Draco/Harry.  
Uma boa leitura a todos ^^  
S.L.

A Surpresa de Draco  
Harry acordou e franziu a testa quando encontrou o outro lado da cama vazio. Esfregando os olhos cansados, estendeu a mão para pegar os óculos e empurrando-os em seu rosto, ele se sentou e olhou em volta da sala.  
- Draco? – Chamou.  
Não houve resposta. Harry suspirou quando empurrou os lençóis, deslizando as pernas para fora da cama e definindo seus pés no chão. Esforçando sua mente, tentou se lembrar se Draco tinha falado sobre o trabalho na noite anterior. Desapontado, pensou como Draco tinha sido capaz de se ir embora, sem pelo menos beijá-lo, dizendo-lhe adeus e de lhe ter dado um bom dia. Especialmente hoje, que era seu aniversário. Ainda um pouco perturbado, Harry levantou-se e atravessou o quarto, abriu a porta e olhou para o corredor. Grimmauld Place, a casa que Harry tinha herdado de seu padrinho, estava completamente desprovida de qualquer barulho. Harry não gostou nada disso. Correndo de volta para o quarto, pegou sua varinha e saiu do quarto a correr. Começou a descer as escadas, parando de repente pois ouviu um grande barulho que parecia vir do andar de baixo.  
Rangendo os dentes, Harry praticamente voou pelas escadas e quando chegou á cozinha, gritou:  
-DRACO! - Ele olhou ao redor descontroladamente para ver se encontrava o intruso, mas tudo o que encontrou foi um Draco Malfoy completamente irritado e coberto de farinha. Na verdade, a cozinha inteira estava coberta de farinha, açúcar e uma substância pegajosa líquida e amarela que Harry pensou ser gema de ovo. Soltou um suspiro de alívio antes de apontar sua varinha para seu amante.  
- Draco. O que você está fazendo? - Draco olhou em volta, vendo a enorme bagunça que tinha feito e disse, olhando para Harry:  
-"Isso deveria ser óbvio, Potter. Estou tentando fazer um bolo."  
Harry olhou para Draco, confuso e alguns momentos depois começou-se a rir descontroladamente. Draco, cruzou os braços, emburrado. Passado uns instantes, Harry olhou para Draco e viu seus olhos com um olhar gélido e que brilhavam em desafio. Vendo que Draco não estava a achar piada, Harry lutou para controlar o riso. Quando se acalmou, disse:  
-Draco. Eu nunca pensei que veria o dia quando eu te encontrasse a cozinhar. Por Merlin, o que você está tentando fazer?  
- Um bolo. – Respondeu Draco, desafiadoramente. – Para seu aniversário, se quiser saber. - Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir. Draco apenas olhou-o com uma expressão tão adorável e coberto de farinha, que Harry não resistiu. Atravessou a cozinha e puxou o loiro contra o peito, rindo.  
- Por que não usou magia, Dray? – Draco resmungou antes de se encolher contra o peito de Harry.  
-Parecia muito fácil. Queria surpreendê-lo. – Harry olhou nos olhos de Draco e reparou que a sua face pálida tinha ficado vermelha de vergonha. Harry riu de novo antes de se inclinar e beijar seu amante. Draco parecia perfeitamente contente em beijá-lo de volta. Quando se afastaram para tomar ar, Harry suspirou enquanto olhava em redor da cozinha, com mais atenção.  
- Obrigado por tentar, amor. -Harry disse suavemente, beijando sua testa. Seus olhos verdes brilharam com adoração ao olharem para os olhos cinzentos de Draco. Draco corou, mas não desviou o olhar, seus próprios olhos proclamando a mesma ternura.  
- Feliz aniversário, Harry. Eu te amo. – Harry beijou-o outra vez, um beijo curto e doce, mas não com menos sentimento ou desejo. Quando se afastaram, Harry sorriu para Draco.  
-Eu também te amo. – Draco sorriu e Harry levantou a varinha, sussurrando um feitiço de limpeza em segundos, a cozinha estava completamente limpa.  
. - Da próxima vez que você decidir que quer aprender a cozinhar, me acorde. Eu ficaria feliz em te ensinar. – Disse Harry, fazendo Draco revirar os olhos.  
-Até parece que você é um mestre na cozinha. – Resmungou. Harry riu e comentou:  
- Eu nunca ouvi você reclamar, Draco.  
- Eu! – Exclamou Draco, fingindo indignação. – Não tenho nada que reclamar. – O sorriso malicioso de Draco deu arrepios no corpo de Harry. Sentindo que uma parte da sua anatomia tinha acordado, lambeu os lábios e afastou-se de Draco, para pegar na sua mão. Com uma expressão maliciosa, Harry perguntou:  
-Porque não vamos celebrar meu aniversário num lugar mais…discreto.  
Com essas palavras, Harry puxou Draco de volta para seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás deles.  
Fim  
N.T: Bem, espero que tenham gostado desta one-shot. Reviews são mais do que bem vindas, seja para elogiar, sugerir ou criticar.


End file.
